Dying to Live -DISCONTINUED-
by ReedusLover3
Summary: Iris Ronson never thought she would be alive after the outbreak. Meeting with a group of survivors, she becomes attached to them- especially Daryl, the hard-headed hunter of the group. But with the threat of death looming over them, no one is ever sure how long they'll last.. Co-Written by ReedusLover3 and piratesjessieswaby
1. Chapter 1

_Dying To Live_

**Co-written by:**

**piratesjessieswaby and ReedusLover3**

"Come on, you have to at least like someone here. Who is it?" Amy asked as she hung up a pair of pants on the line.

"No one really, I mean, we don't have time for any sort of relationships anyway." I answered and hung up some more clothes. It was about midday, and it was already sweltering hot which made doing work tedious.

"What does that mean?"

"Well we are living with infected people who like to eat other's flesh. I don't think there is any way to form a relationship during a time like this."

"Iris! Don't say that! People can still date, just because there are walkers everywhere doesn't stop anyone from dating."

"Can we just drop it? We have a lot more work to do." Amy nodded at my words, knowing that relationships were a tough subject to talk about with me. Iris was intreasted in someone and that someone was Daryl Dixon, hunter and tracker, and he was hot with those rippling mucsles and piercing blue eyes made Iris's cheeks burn. Oh hell she was never gonna hear the end of it from Amy. That's why she never brought up the subject of liking someone with Amy. Amy would go ballistic with the new found information. Iris was lucky that her crush on Daryl was hidden from the group, it's so hard to be discrete around this camp. It's like everyone knew everything about everyone! Then in the corner of her eye, Iris saw Lori. Iris glared at Lori as she sneaked into the woods, "I feel bad for Carl" she told Amy.

"Why's that?" Amy asked, distracted with watching someone else.

"Lori, she is always sneaking off to go screw Shane. Poor Carl is so innocent, he just wants his father back."

"We all know he's dead, Lori hates to talk about it."

"Yeah," Iris scoffed, "yet she was so quick to get it in with Shane right after he died. "It isn't right though, for gods sake Amy he just lost his father and Lori is screwing his best friend" Iris said comtempt in her voice. Amy didn't respond, knowing what Iris said was correct. When they finished hanging the laundry, the two woman made their way to the RV where Andrea was. Amy went to her sister to talk about something while Iris grabbed some water to quench her thirst. Being out in that sun made it unbearable.

* * *

Later that night Iris went down to the creek and put her feet in the clear water was getting dark and Iris knew that saying out in the dark was dangerous alone. She could remember when her family was still alive. Her father and brothers would have protected her, they would have put themselves at risk just make sure she was safe and cared for. It was those two she missed the most. Her mother was a different story though. Iris sighed and pushed back thoughts of her mother and stared up at the full white moon in silence.

"Ya shouldn't be out here alone" a southern voice said, making her jump. Turning to look over her shoulder she saw Daryl leaning against a tree. Just the sight of him made her heart race. He was tall, much taller than her with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her had amazing arm muscles, and a toned body which only made him more sexier.

"I needed to get away from Lori" Iris said calmly her grey eyes looking silver in the moonlight. Daryl didn't say anything but just watched her. She was new to the group, only being here for a month or so. The only person who really knew her was Amy-and he didn't think Amy even knew that much. Iris always kept to herself most of the time.

"What were yer doing before this shit happened?" He asked her.

"I was a ballet dancer and a doctor" she said quietly "You?" She asked, she was surprised that Daryl even asked her a question or even talked to her.

"I was just hunting, selling some of what I got for some money. My brother Merle and I loved off the land." Daryl told her and walked a little bit closer and Iris turned her head away to hide her blush.

"You love hunting don't you?"

"Been doing it since I was Carl's age" Daryl sad glancing at her. "My da' taught me how to, when he wasn't drinkin'." Iris took a look at him and stared at some of the few scars on his bicep, they looked like they came from a knife. She didn't say anything, afraid to anger him or make him leave.

"My dad taught me how to shoot, but I would rather know how to use a bow and arrow." Iris said softly.

Daryl looked at her in surprise "Where did you live?" he asked her curiously.

"I lived in a bayou in New Orleans, with my dad and two older brothers and my grandmother" she told him.

"Never been there."

"New Orleans was fun, interesting. Then you get a little bit further away and you're in the bayous. Swampy ass places, but it's never boring. Where did you live?"

"Georgia, near some of the mountains. Good hunting area."

"Have you got any family?" Iris asked him softly.

"Yeah my older brother Merle" Daryl said.

"You're parents?" She asked, knowing she was possibly treading into a dangerous topic.

"Both dead, not like I care." Daryl's voice grew hard and Iris knew he would be closed off again.

"My father is dead too." She said quietly, hoping it would make him feel somewhat better. Daryl glanced at her and then stared at the water.

"What about your brothers?" Daryl asked her, Iris looked down at her hands- eyes skimming over the old scars on her wrists. No time for that, she thought.

"My one brother, the oldest, lives with his wife in New Orleans. Last time I checked they were travelling westward." Iris paused and then kept going on, making Daryl curious. "Finn he's the middle brother, the last time I heard from him, he was in Chicago on the police force safe". Iris said remembering Finn and Jason's voices.

"Yer ma?" Daryl asked and Iris immediately stiffened.

"I wouldn't know. I left her when the infection broke out, haven't seen her." Iris stated and pulled her jacket tighter over her arms and body. Daryl watched her reaction and knew something was wrong but didn't point it out. Iris had never shown her arms at all, or her legs. She made sure of that but wearing jeans and jackets even if it was scorching out.

Daryl nodded in understanding "So what are yer brothers called?" he asked her.

Iris smiled fondly as she spoke of her two older brothers "Jamie, he's the eldest and then there's Finn" It was fully dark out and Daryl sighed.

"It's gettin' dark, we better get back." Daryl stated and held a hand out for Iris and she grew a blush on her face, happy it was too dark for him to notice. He lifted her up effortlessly and they walked back to the camp together. Iris walked a little slower than him, trying to erase the memories of her mother when Amy ran up to her smiling.

"What are you smiling about Amy?" Iris asked her friend.

"I found a baby" Amy told her and a stunned Daryl.

"W-what?" Iris asked, a baby? How did it survive? "What are you going to do with it?" Iris asked with a doubtful expression.

"I'll show you" Amy told them and they followed her to the RV to see a small baby boy in a thick blue blanket snuffling. Daryl seemed to be leery of the baby, only since he wasn't use to babies at all.

"Amy, how in the world are we going to take care of it? Did you show Shane?"

"No I didn't because Shane would demand that we get rid of it" Amy told them.

"We can't keep it, Amy! There is no way it can survive like this, in a world like this."

"She has a point." Daryl stated.

"No. No way in hell i'm taking care of that.. that _thing_!" Daryl refused.

"It's not a thing, it's a baby!" Amy defended the poor thing. Iris looked at the baby and the baby's deep blue eyes stared at her.

"Fine" Iris said.

"What? You're goin' to take care of_ it-_" Daryl stopped when he saw Amy's glare. "You two are crazy."

"Daryl please look at him, he's hungry" Iris pleaded. Daryl glared at the two woman and then the baby.

"Fine." He saw the excited look on Amy's face. "Don't act so happy, you make me sick." He walked off, leaving the two woman staring at the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris had no idea how Shane and Lori were going to react to having a baby in the group, hell she was dreading it.

Iris sighed as she stared at the baby boy in her arms, his dark blue eyes stared into her grey eyes.

"Your too innocent and sweet for this world, but then again are any of us" she said sadly as Amy joined them, baby clothes in her arms.

"Here, let's put him down for a nap." Amy smiled and took the baby from Iris, setting him in a basket they had found. "Why don't you go sleep, it's late." Iris nodded at her words and then left the RV sighing. A baby would be so much work but Amy was right, they couldn't leave it in the woods. Trudging to her tent, she laid down on her sleeping bag and was nearly to sleep when someone shook her tent. Iris looked up to see it was Daryl.

"Did I wake you?" He asked in a rough voice as he stood outside her tent.

"No." She lied and sat up. "What's wrong?" Daryl looked at her with a awkard look on his face.

"Its down at the qurray" he told her.

"What?"

"Follow me." Iris followed Daryl down to the qurray silently and when they got there, Iris smiled in wonder.

Wolves. They were on the opposite side of the water, not close to them but they were visible. Each one was different colored, but they were mainly gray and white colored.

"Haven't seen wolves in so long." She muttered and smiled at them. They all lingered near the water, lapping up some of it.

"It's a sight, never see them 'round here that much." Daryl's voice stated from besides her. Iris couldn't help but smile she loved wolves.

Daryl then spoke "Looks like we have a black wolf" he said. Iris immediately looked up to see a black wolf trail out of the forest. He was the outcast since he was the only dark colored wolf.

"He's beautiful." Iris grinned and Daryl couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at her happiness.

"Probably the alpha male of the pack" Daryl said staring at the wolf.

"He reminds me of my old pet dog" Iris said sadly.

"Come on, let's get going. Don' wanna bother them, they seem content." Daryl stated and turned away with Iris behind him.

"Should we tell the others?"

"No, Shane'll wanna kill them for food." They were just about to leave when they saw the black wolf in front of them. Iris jolted and Daryl immediately pulled her behind him. They stared at the wolf with intense eyes, watching it for any move of attack. The wolf stared at them with intent icy blue eyes, the wolf moved towards them just as another wolf approched them a female with white fur.

"Daryl..."

"Sh, no studden movements. Stay behind me." Daryl had his crossbow ready at his side, watching the two. The black wolf prowled towards them its black fur gleaming in the moonlight, Iris thought the wolf was beautiful.

"Hey boy" she said softly holding out a hand and the two wolfs darted forward. Daryl jolted forward and threw Iris aside, covering his body with hers on the ground. The two wolfs sniffed them and to Daryl's disbelif the black wolf nuzzled him.

"What-" Daryl began to say when Iris shoved his body out of the way.

"Shut up." She hissed and sat up and held her hand out. "Hey boy" Iris said softly and the black wolf licked her face. Daryl and Iris admired the wolves that now sat in front of them, nuzzling their hands. Their time was soon interrupted by Shane who already had his gun aimed at the wolves. Iris didn't evven think she put herself in front of the wolves her grey eyes having a steel egde in them, "NO" she yelled.

"Get out of my way, now." Shane snarled at her and she felt Daryl's hand grip her upper arm. Iris shook her head causing her black curls to bounce

"They aren't hurting us" she screamed. The wolves, sensing her distress and danger ran off into the woods making Shane growl in frustration. Shane glared at Iris for a long time before storming off, Iris smiled she was glad the wolves were all right. Daryl lifted her up and then stared after the wolves.

"That was stupid, you could of gotten killed." Daryl told her.

"He was going to kill them." Iris glanced at the woods where the wolves had run to, "I hope they are alright" she said concerned.

"They'll be fine. Let's go." Daryl pulled her from her spot and they walked back to the camp, Shane watching with an angry face. "Ignore him. Get some rest." Daryl left before she could say anything to him. Iris watched Daryl make his way to his tent, the muscles in his back rippling. Sighing she finally succumbed to sleep, and was happy to finally get some rest.

* * *

Daryl laid in his tent thinking about Iris, she was so different than the others, it was.. refreshing. He had seen the scars on her arms and legs- many looked like burn scars. And then the one's on her wrists, those were made by a knife or something of the sort. Daryl thought about how Iris had protected the wolves not caring about herself getting hurt. She was so brave.. but sometimes being that brave could get you killed. Daryl shook his head, there was something about Iris that made him comfortable around her. Trying to ignore all of his thoughts, he rolled onto his side and fell asleep in the matter of minutes. The next morning Daryl was coming back from a hunt to see Iris playing with the baby she and Amy had decided to call Adrian. Only it looked like Shane was arguing with off to the side he listened in on the conversation.

"We're not keeping it, that's final." Shane hissed.

"How could you be so heartless, Shane?" Amy asked as she held the baby close to her side.

"Its a baby for gods sake Shane, it won't survive on its own" Iris said trying to convince him.

"No, we are getting rid of this baby when we have a chance." Iris shook her head, her grey eyes turning hard.

"Your giving this baby a death sentence sending it back out there"

"Having a baby will be hassle, trying to not get caught by walkers with the damn thing crying."

"Adrian hasn't cried all night long" Amy pleaded.

"He will though. Babies cry, it's natural. There is no pleading or arguing, we leave him the next time we move." Shane said and walked off, looking pissed. Daryl saw the devastated looks on Amy and Iris's faces and kicked himself into gear.

"Asshole." Daryl shouted at Shane which made everyone look up at him. Everyone knew not to mess with Daryl. "You fuckin' wanna come back here and rethink what you just said?"

"The decision has been made" Shane told him.

"You sure 'bout that?" Daryl challenged and watched Shane's face grow dark.

"Yes, and I'm not changing it just because you got a thing for that chick."

"So everyone is ok with you killing a baby, who hasn't done fuck all to you?" Daryl asked him. "What do you all think? You gonna let this asshole kill this baby?" Daryl turned to the group who stood off to the side and watched. No one said anything and Daryl scoffed. "Sure, fuck all ya'll."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Morales asked.

"No. This conversation ends now." Shane snarled angry that everyone was trying to change his decision. Daryl opened his mouth to say something and Shane pointed at him. "Don't even bother Dixon." Shane left the group and into the forest with Lori following closely after him. Everyone watched them with stunned expressions on their faces, Andrea looked disgusted while Amy hugged Adrian tighter. Iris however looked pissed. Refraining from any more yelling, Iris stared at Adrian with a small frown but quickly hid it.

"So that's it then is it? Everyone is ok with abandoning a baby?" Iris said disgusted. No one said anything and Amy got up quickly and ran into the RV with Adrian on her hip and Andrea on her heels. Iris stood up, made angry strides to her tent and nearly tore the flap off of it. Hot tears began to slide down her face, she had to be strong. She couldn't act like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl looked for Iris, he knew she was in her tent but he wanted to give her time to cool off. When he thought it was long enough he nudged her tent and then unzipped the flap to find her staring at her wrists. He looked down to see those same scars he had seen before. "Amy and me are leaving, Daryl."

"What?" Daryl hid his emotions well.

"If we are not allowed to keep Adrian, then we're leaving." Iris looked up. "And we are not coming back." Daryl looked at her for a long time and nodded.

"Then I'm coming with yer" he told her.

"W-what?" Iris was slightly surprised.

"I'm not staying with this group.. I can't stand it anymore." Iris was shocked and touched.

"But what about your brother?" She asked him quietly.

"He's out with a group of people, trying to get supplies. It's been a couple days since we've seen them."

"Alright. Just think about it." Iris paused. "If they come back, you can change you're mind." Daryl glanced at her then.

"You really love that baby don't ya?" He asked her quietly.

Iris sighed "I love kids, if this shit hadn't happened I would have about three kids" she told him. "What about you?" Iris asked him.

"Not much of a kid person but if I found the right woman I would have a few." Daryl admitted.

"Why didn't you find a good woman?" Iris asked curious.

"There weren't many woman where I lived, and I never really looked." Iris sighed as she saw Dale coming their way.

"What's up Dale?" Iris asked and Daryl looked at the ground.

"Are you girls still leavin'?" The older man asked.

"Depends on if Shane is actually being true about getting rid of the baby." Iris stated.

"'Sides I didn't see you helping" Daryl said coldly.

"Relax, Daryl." Dale warned the angry redneck. "I think we can get Shane to change his mind."

"How Dale? You heard him. Shane want's the baby gone by tonight" Iris told him unhappily.

"Maybe we can change his mind. He does like kids, I think he is just concerned about out safety."

"I bet he is." Daryl snorted.

"I will see if I can convince him." Dale pleaded. "Just don't leave yet!"

"Three days." Iris stated. Dale nodded at them and left, leaving Daryl and Iris alone. "I wonder if we'll see wolfs again?" Iris said hopefully.

"Probably not. Shane scared them off, don't get your hopes up." Daryl said and stood. "I'm going hunting." He left her tent, and Iris sighed.

* * *

Iris saw Amy sitting in the RV and made her towards her and Adrian. "Give it a few days, Dale is going to talk to Shane for us." Iris told Amy, and watched Adrian squirm around in Amy's arms.

"Oh that is so nice of Dale." Amy smiled. "He is a good man." The two woman were to interested in watching the baby move around to even see Lori stalk up to them.

"You know you only have a little while left with that..baby." Lori spat and glared at the two women.

"What the hell is your problem Lori, it seems you want the baby to die?" Iris asked her angrily.

"I don't but he will be a risk to this group." Lori answered.

"How would you like it if we said Carl had to be gotten rid of?" Iris asked her. Lori stared at her for a minute and nodded. Iris watched her walk away and gave a smile to Amy who was staring wide eyed.

"Bad-ass." Amy said which made Iris laugh out-loud, an.d then slowly blush when everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry!" She called out to them. Iris sighed and held out her arms and Amy handed her Adrian, who gurgled at her and cuddled into Iris' chest. "You are adorable." She sighed at him. Adrian cooed at her voice. Daryl watched Iris play with the baby, affection on her face, he was surprised she like kids, she seemed like she would hate them. He had just returned from his hunt, he hurried just so he could see Iris. Adrian cooed at her and Iris picked him up and walked over to Daryl. "Want to hold him?" She asked him, Daryl took Adrian carefully into his arms and gave a small smile. He had wanted kids, but he wasn't sure if he would be a good father. That was only because his father was a shitty-ass one to him and Merle. "He likes you" Iris complimented him and stood next to him, her raven black curls tickling his shoulder. Daryl grinned down at the baby.

"He's a cute little bastard." That made Iris smile. Dale smiled as he watched Daryl and Iris bond with Adrian, they made a striking couple Daryl was taller than Iris and to his secret delight Daryl hesitantly wrapped an arm around Iris. He couldn't wait to see them actually get together, it would be a miracle. Daryl never showed any sort of feelings until Iris showed up. Iris rested her face in the crook of Daryl's neck and felt him touch her cheek. Dale looked away and let the couple have a moment of privacy. Daryl lightly touched Adrian's cheek softly and his arm tightened around Iris's waist, this was just what Iris wanted, someone to make her feel special.


End file.
